James to the rescue? We're screwed!
by CailinGaeilge2k11
Summary: This is another next generation time travel fic. It takes place the summer after HBP. Plese review, constructive criticism accepted.


**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me!**

**This is another one of those Next Generation Time Travel stories. I just love these kind of stories so I wanted my first to be one.**

**Disclaimer: all rights, characters, etc. belong to J.K Rowling. I own nothing! **

It was a quiet day at The Burrow. Everyone was outside enjoying a meal in the afternoon sunlight. With only two days left until the wedding, everyone was exhausted after a long day of last minute chores. Just as the evening was coming to a close, Fred and George Weasley apparated just outside The Burrow's magical boundaries. They quickly climbed the fence and walked briskly to the family gathered at the edge of the garden. As they drew nearer, it became apparent that they were extremely exited about something as they both had identical smirks on their faces.

'Good evening everybody-' said George

'-I trust your evenings going well.' said Fred

Greetings were thrown at the twins and Mrs. Weasley rushed forward to give her sons a hug. Extra seats were found and the twins seated themselves at the front of the table where they were clearly seen from all angles.

Conversation flowed effortlessly as the evening wore on. The twins cracked jokes, but it was obvious they had come for a more serious reason. It eventually became to dark to remain outside so the group resettled themselves in the cosy Burrow sitting room. Finally, after an expectant silence, Fred and George stood up.

'Ok folks, there's something we need to show you-' said Fred,

'-something really important-' said George,

'-it could change the world forever-'

'-for the better-'

-or for the worst-'

The tension seemed to be too much for Ron and he shouted out, 'Will you two just get on with it already?'

Fred and George gave Ron identical disgusted looks and seemed to be deciding whether or not to hex him. Fred then decided to put everyone out of their misery, and reached into his coat pocket. He withdrew a pyramid shaped block filled with blue smoke. Looking closely, Harry could see faces in the pyramid, whose he did not know. He could also see buildings and fields, ruins and desserts. All this flashed before him in seconds, barley discernible from the rest.

Hermione asked, in a shaking voice, 'Where did you get that?'

The twins looked at her with looks of shock on their faces, George said, 'do you know what this is?'

Unable to leave a question unanswered, Hermione replied 'Yes, it's a time pyramid. They're extremely rare. They can show the future and enable the user to travel through time. They're highly dangerous as they could ruin the space time continuum. Where did you get it?'

Fred and George looked nervously at each other. Fred said 'It doesn't matter, we have it now so we should make the most of it. This could be the answer to our problems. The secret to winning the war could lie right in my hand.'

Suddenly, a spell was shot through the window of the burrow. The window broke and red sparks flew straight towards the pyramid in Fred's hand where they connected and the pyramid shattered into a million pieces. Blue smoke engulfed the room. Everyone rushed to the door, when suddenly, they heard a thump in the thickest part of the smoke. It was immediately followed by a sharp cry of pain. Everyone turned and had their wands pointed at the smoke. Could this be a Death Eater ambush? Just as suddenly as the first, another thump was heard, followed by several more. Sharp cries of pain were uttered, but they sounded too young to be Death Eaters. Finally, Mr. Weasley had the sense to take out his wand and yelled _Evanesco. _

The smoke immediately cleared and in the centre of the room, lay a group of teenagers in a heap on the floor. A boy who looked exactly like Harry, but with no scar or glasses, looked up from the floor, saw the adults staring at them and said, 'Oh shit!'


End file.
